Something Real
by Kristen3
Summary: Set during "Ski Lodge." Amid all the craziness of everyone going to the wrong room, Niles manages to pull Daphne aside and make a potentially life-changing confession. How will Daphne react? One-shot.
**Author's Note** : This came to me after catching "Ski Lodge" for the umpteenth time. Although I love all of the craziness of this episode (it's one of my favorites!), I noticed it was yet another time when Niles could've confessed his feelings. Needless to say, I had to explore that. :)

"Can you come in my room for a moment? There's something I need to tell you."

Before Daphne could even make sense of what Dr. Crane had said, he'd taken her wrist in his hand, opening the door with his other hand. This weekend had been one of the strangest of her life, and apparently that wasn't over. "What's going on?" she asked, when the light was turned on.

Niles was grateful to see that no one was in his bed. Just moments ago, thanks to a crazy mix-up, Daphne had been in Guy's room. With any luck, Frasier was now in Annie's room. Niles prayed they'd have privacy, at least for a few moments. "I wanted to talk to you."

"But what's so important you had to drag me in here like that?" Daphne instinctively rubbed her wrist, where he had grabbed her.

Niles realized then that he'd acted a bit too harshly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I was just a bit surprised. Well, what's on your mind, Dr. Crane?"

His heart pounding, Niles took a step toward her. Earlier, he'd poured his heart out to what he'd thought was Daphne's bathroom door, only to have Annie surprise him. Now he had the woman he loved right in front of him. This was his one chance. All he had to do is not blow it. "I just want to say…..I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, for starters, for the way I grabbed you. But also for this entire weekend. I only narrowly escaped Annie's advances, all because I went into the wrong room. I guess that's how you ended up in Guy's room, too. Tonight has been sort of crazy." He laughed nervously.

"Yes. I thought, for a second, I was in _your_ room. Can you imagine that, coming in here and finding me in your bed?"

For a second, Niles pictured the scene. He knew it would be wildly inappropriate, given they'd never done anything romantic, but his heart could not help liking what he imagined. "That's….that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, when his mind had cleared.

Not knowing what to say, Daphne waited. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I went into Annie's room, thinking it was yours. I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Daphne asked when it became clear that he wasn't going to elaborate.

"I had a whole speech planned. I wanted it to be perfect. And it would have been, if you'd been in Annie's room a couple of minutes ago."

Suddenly, Daphne felt her pulse quicken slightly. A nervous feeling came over her. "You had a speech planned? Dr. Crane, what is this about?"

"Well, I'm glad you came on this ski trip. I'm not much of a skier, as you might've guessed. But I had other reasons for wanting to be here. The view up here is lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes," Daphne said, remembering how the cabin overlooked the beautiful mountains.

"But it has nothing on the view I'm looking at right now."

Nothing Niles could've said would have shocked her more. "Dr. Crane!"

"Daphne, your smile could light up a whole room….or even all of Seattle. And your eyes….when I look into them, I can hardly breathe."

"You shouldn't say such things. I'm hardly worthy of a compliment like that." Daphne could feel a warmth in her cheeks. She looked at the floor, hoping he wouldn't see.

Niles reached out, gently touching her cheek. She looked up in surprise. "Everything I said is true. I know this must seem awfully sudden, but I've felt this way from the moment I saw you. Literally. I've tried to tell you before, but it never works out right. Either I get so tongue-tied I can't even speak, or Frasier is there, cautioning me against revealing myself. But I've decided I can't listen to my brother forever. I'm never going to get what I want if I don't take the chance."

"You've really felt this way from the moment we met? I never even saw it. You're so sweet. I feel like I must've been daft, not to notice the way you're always so happy to see me, or the way you're always complimenting me."

"You aren't crazy, or stupid. The fault is mine, for allowing my cowardice to stand in the way of my chance at happiness." Niles prayed that she would see how sincere he was. If this were handled badly, it could ruin the friendship they had.

Daphne looked at him, trying desperately to find the right words. She suddenly felt as if she were falling, although she knew the sensation had nothing to do with their high altitude. "I saw the way Annie was acting earlier," she said. "I knew she was wrong for you. She sees more men in a week than I do in a month. A life like that isn't right for either of us. But something real, based on a sold friendship, that could work." She smiled.

"Oh, Daphne!" Niles hugged her tightly. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. You've made me the happiest man alive."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. "I do want to take a chance on this. I think it's worth it. But let's go slowly, all right? If this is going to be something real, we need to take our time."

"Of course," Niles said. "Certain things can't be rushed. I'll follow your lead. Anywhere."

"How about we go sit by the fire? I think everyone else went to bed. I could make us some hot chocolate. Would you like that?"

"Very much." Niles leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It was nothing short of heavenly, but it promised so much more.

Daphne smiled, squeezing his hand, before slipping it into hers. She led him out into the hallway. Just as she'd thought, the coast was clear. This ski weekend had turned out even better than she'd planned.

 **The End**


End file.
